1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure provides an active stylus having switching function, more particularly, to a stylus can utilize the longitudinal displacement of the pushing member on the outside of the stylus body to change the contact status between each conductive elastomer and the stylus body in the respective control region, and further to drive the circuit board to send different signal to the predetermined touch sensing device for switching the touch control operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As current science and technology are developed rapidly, electronic devices such as cell phone, computer or TV, etc., are directed to development of the simpler operation for the user. Compared with the traditional manner of inputting operating instruction by buttons, such as the computer providing the user to input instruction by clicking an external keyboard, or the traditional cell phone providing the user to dial by pressing buttons, etc., current mainstream of input manner is touch control, electronic devices such as laptop computer, smart phone or tablet computer, etc., are provided with the manner of touch control for user's operation. An instruction or a software icon is displayed on a screen of the electronic device, and the user can approach or press the screen by her/his finger or a stylus to start a function operation. Therefore, the user can directly complete the operation for the electronic device without inputting a complex letter instruction.
Most styluses have a plurality of buttons disposed on surfaces thereof, to provide the user to press each button to start different functional operation, such as writing color changing, erasing, window switching or screen shot, etc., whereby the operation time and complex operation steps generated by the traditional manner of clicking step by step to start function can be reduced.
However, as the functions of the electronic device are diversified, the functional shortcut button on the surface of the stylus are also increased correspondingly, so it is easy for user to mistakenly touch the functional button exposed out of the surface of the stylus to start unexpected functional operation while the user grips the stylus, it causes that the electronic device is not very friendly for user to operate.
Therefore, what is need is to solve the problem of mistakenly touching caused by the shortcut button exposed out of the surface of the traditional stylus.